Star Wars the Force Unleashed Guide
by Ender The Time Lady
Summary: A guide to Star wars the force Unleashed for Wii. Expect heavy insults directed at annoying things. New chapters will be posted as beat levels or feel like typing one. CURRENTLY AT: Nar Shadaa LATEST CHAPTER: Prolouge boss
1. Prolouge

Star Wars the Force Unleashed Guide

AN: I just got this game, and decided to write a guide from experience. As soon as I finish a level, I will type up what I think you should do and post it here. Remember, this is best for first time players like me. If a level is difficult, there will be gaps of me getting frustrated, swearing at certain morons, and generally saying things that would take this story to a MA. It's rated T so you can properly tell how _annoying_ some things can be. Enjoy!

Prologue

Okay then, lets get started. We get our lovely little title scroll thing that tells us we'll be going to Kashykk to kill a Jedi. We see a ship land, Vader comes out and chokes a storm trooper, and we start playing! Yays! Now, you probably want to test out the awesome part of Vader: the lightsaber! You can either press A or swing the Wii mote to ignite it. Go ahead and kill the storm troopers, they aren't important. If you want a little bit of backup, leave them alone. Some Wookies will come charging, just cut them up. They will probably kill the storm troopers if you haven't. You can also push the nun chuck forwards to do a force push and deal with them all at once. Just keep going after that. There should be a little map on screen with green bits on it. Just head towards the green, it shows where you should be. Kill all the Wookies you see, pick up some bacta, and follow the green spot. Soon you'll get to a spot where you need to kill some Wookies to advance, just do that and you'll be good. Then you see some dude on a building. He screeches that there is noting there, you rip down the building with the Force, he lands in front of you with a drawn lightsaber. Ooh, scary. Time for a boss battle!


	2. Prolouge Boss

Star Wars the Force Unleashed Guide

AN: Enjoy this chapter, more is coming!

Prologue Boss Fight

Okay, we finished up last chapter with the oh-so-scary Rouge Jedi jumping at us. The boss battle is REALLY annoying for first time players, and proves rather difficult. Attack him however you feel like for a bit, beware his lightsaber throws; he loves to do that. Once he gets to half health, a cut scene appears. He somehow manages to miraculously get stronger force powers. What the heck is up with that! Is he like Lucario from Super Smash Bros Brawl? He seems to be one of those oddballs that gets tougher the more they get beat up. Let's take a second and look at that weirdness. Technically, as you get more and more injured, you should get weaker, not stronger. Whose bright idea was it to have him get stronger? I want to know what mushrooms they were nomming as they designed this. They were clearly very special. It's just... ahh… gah… *faints from stupidity of it all*

An eleven year old girl walks in. She has a braid hanging down her shoulder. She nudges Michelle with her foot.

"She'll be fine in a bit. I'm Michelle Erika Smith, Michelle's Jedi alter ego. A few years younger, but mentally the same. I'll be talking for now. You can call me Erika so you don't get confused. Anyways, after his Force attacks step up, things get much harder. You need to jump anytime you charge him, just to be safe. Just chop him up a bit, and you'll be fine. Once he's down to a tiny little bit of health, a nun chuck icon appears at the side of the screen and he gets invincible. That brings around another wave of WTF's. After you are done that, we get into final moves." Suddenly Michelle stirs on the floor and gets up.

"Uhh, what did I miss? Oh, hi Erika."

"Well, it was fun doing this. Bye!" Erika left the room. Michelle staggered a bit then stood up straight.

Last bit people! Okay, final moves are a move that appears at the end of a battle. Sometimes the only way to finish one, they always look effing amazing. What you got to do is push the control stick on the nun chuck forwards, and then shakes the nun chuck up and down. You will get into an epic looking jump thingie with the Jedi. If the nun chuck icon comes up again, push the stick forwards and shake. If a Wii mote icon comes up, push the control pad forwards and shake. You will need to do that in a random sequence, be trigger happy. You're about to stab him, a shrimp grabs your 'saber, you figure it's his kid, you kill Jedi and storm troopers that show up and leave with the kid. The end of a very annoying and tedious boss battle.

Review Responses

Olen Jedi Ikuisesti: Yes, it will be _very _interesting. Or something like that.


End file.
